


After story : Tokyo summers

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Summer, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Tokyo summers are hot!With the subtropical climate and closeness to the sea, the humidity alone is enough to make anyone regret certain life choices. Add to that temperatures in their mid 20s at its lowest and in their 30s at the highest and you’re in for a very uncomfortable time outdoors and indoors, unless you have air conditioning in your home, or just about anywhere else you go.You don’t want it to break. Ever.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	After story : Tokyo summers

**Author's Note:**

> Situation:  
> Nico and Maki are married, living in Tokyo and have a daughter named Akane Nishikino. Maki is in the later stages of pregnancy with their second child, an unnamed boy, but they have decided he will have the Yazawa name.  
> Nico is an Idol producer and has her own company and Maki is a surgeon and the administrator of the Nishikino General Hospital.
> 
> This takes place after the main story of "Next steps..."

It had broken, give up the ghost, failed, gone to see the choir invisible . Nishikino Maki tossed her phone into the couch in frustration. It bounced and she managed to catch it before it fell into the bowl of ice-water on the living room table. In it, small towels and the few sorry remains of ice floated around.  
She looked down at the probable source of her extreme discomfort and sub consciously touched her belly. No reaction. Opening the windows wasn’t really an option, it would just invite the high humidity that at least stayed outside the walls, inside.

_Two days… two days with this…_

She took out and wrangled a towel from the bowl and put it on her head.

_I must look silly. Nico-chan would have a field day._

She placed another call.

“It’s hot Nico-chan! And no repair for two days.” She compained.  
“Not good. The air-conditioning works at the office? Should I get you?”  
“I can take the subway… but going out is even worse. I’ll be drenched and then get cold. Not good for the both of us.”  
“We have a shower too. I mean… I could use one.”  
“NICO-CHAN… not that I don’t want to… but… it’s work…”  
“I know Maki-chan. We could get some fans?”  
“I thought about that... but they don’t do anything.”  
“I’ll try to think of something. Nico always gets her best ideas under pressure.”  
“You always have good ideas my love.”  
“Try to hold on. How is Akane handling it?”  
“She’s asleep. She complained a bit but fell asleep soon after. The ceiling fan still works and it’s enough for her. But not for me. This… is a damn oven.”  
“He’s a Yazawa alright.”  
“I know.” Maki gently stroked her belly.

There was a beeping on the line.

“I’m getting another call. Hmm don’t recognize the number.”  
“Go be awesome, my number one Idol.”  
“I will, my number one darling.” Nico sang the last word and switched the call.

“Egao Jōshō. Yazawa Nico speaking.”  
“Yazawa-sama, this is Daisuke.” The Nishikino family butler said.  
“How often to do I need to tell you that _Nico_ is fine?”  
“I would not be proper. In any case, I am not disturbing you at your place of work I hope?”  
“Of course not. Nico will always make time for you. What can I help you with?”  
“It is actually more a matter of what we can do for you. It’s been brought to our attention that the climate control in your dwelling has failed and won’t be repaired for a few days.”  
“You are very well informed, I was just talking with Maki-chan. And she is not happy about the delay.”  
“Yes. Oujo-sama has made her discomfort know to Lady Nishikino-sama.”

_Figures._

“And, “he continued, “with the assistance of Lady Nishikino-sama we have devised a solution.”  
“Oh?”  
“Please come stay at the mansion until repairs can be expedited.”  
“But… won’t that get very crowded. I know it’s a big house but…”  
“Not to worry. Nishikino-dono and Nishikino-sama will be away. They are leaving this afternoon for a charity event in Kumamoto and taking the opportunity to stay for a few days.”  
“Would that really be ok for us to stay?”  
“Of course. The staff are anxious for you all to visit us again. That includes of course your mother and your dear siblings too.”  
“What? Really?”  
“I think I expressed myself quite clearly.”  
“Then I’ll let Maki-chan know.”  
“When shall I send the car?”  
“In an hour? I need to get home to pack a few things for Maki-chan.”  
“It will be there. We look forward to seeing you all soon.”  
“Daisuke?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Think nothing of it. Lady Nishikino-sama was instrumental in convincing Nishikino-dono to go to the event.”  
“You sly fox you.”  
“Best kind Yazawa-sama.” He chuckled and ended the call.

* * *

“I’m home.” Nico called from the entrance, kicking of her shoes.  
“Welcome home, Nico-chan.”

_It’s unbearable here._

“Maki….-chan?”

The sight was both comic and something that defied common sense. Maki was laying on a towel on the floor. A wet towel judging by the drops around it., and not only that. She was laying naked on a towel on the floor with an equally wet towel draped over her. She looked like a beached whale. But a very cute one.

_Focus Nico._

Nico quickly walked over to the display, leant down and placed a kiss on the lips of her wife.

“Maki-chan… as soon as you’re able, get dressed. I’m getting Akane and a few things, then were out of here.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Nico-chan!”  
“Trust your wife.”  
“Fine.” Maki smiled, “Always.”

Nico sprinted up the stairs into their daughter’s room while she saw Maki slowly getting up. Akane was still asleep. Nico quickly packed a small overnight bag and picked up Akane, who’d begun to stir, seeming happy that Nico was paying attention to her.

“Hi, precious. We’re going away for a few days and you’re coming.” She beeped the little nose which cause Akane to laugh.  
Carrying Akane, Nico came back down just as the doorbell rang to a more presentable Maki.

“Maki-chan, can you get that?”

Maki nodded and trotted off to the door, while Nico tossed in a few things in the kitchen into the bag.

“Daisuke?” Nico heard the surprised Maki say from the door, the rest was too low, but she heard the hum of the Nishikino family butler’s tone. She quickly finished up and joined them.

“Nico-chan…?” Maki said confused.  
“We can’t stay here Maki-chan, not good for you or for Akane. And your parents are away for a few days and the staff really wants to see us and the kids.”  
“Kids? But Akane…”  
“The Yazawa clan is coming too. We’re all invited. Isn’t that great. And you know how much Cocoa loves Akane. So, we might... have some time alone.”

Maki felt very warm... and not just because of the heat.

“That… that’d be nice.” Then realizing that Daisuke was still there, “Eh.. I mean… I…”  
“Not to worry Oujo-sama. We’re all eager to make your stay as comfortable as possible. Are you packed Yazawa-sama?”  
“Yepp.” Nico replied with a nod  
“Then let us be off.”

And the stepped out into the hot Tokyo summer, a destination of controlled temperature and humidity looming in the distance.

  
  
  



End file.
